1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a thermal-dissipating device and, in particular, to a wing-spanning thermal-dissipating device.
2. Related Art
Recently, the electronic products usually have high performance, high operating frequencies, high speeds, and more compact sizes. However, they also generate more heat that may result in instability of the electronic products. The instability can affect the reliability and lifetime of the electronic products. Therefore, heat dissipation has become an important issue of electronic products. Thermal-dissipating fins are commonly used in a thermal-dissipating device. How to improve the thermal-dissipating fins to enhance the thermal-dissipating efficiency is an important topic of the field.
A conventional win-spanning thermal-dissipating device has a plurality of thermal-dissipating sheets connecting with each other. Each of the thermal-dissipating sheets has a connecting portion and a thermal-dissipating fin. The thermal-dissipating fin is extended outwardly from one side of the connecting portion. During the assembly, the thermal-dissipating sheets are connected side by side and then spread out from each other so as to form a wing-spanning thermal-dissipating device. Thus, there is a space between the thermal-dissipating fins of the thermal-dissipating sheet. When the connecting portion of the wing-spanning thermal-dissipating device is in touch with a heat source, the heat can be transferred via the connecting portion to the thermal-dissipating fins. The air conduction and convection can then help to remove the heat.
Since the wing-spanning thermal-dissipating device relies upon air conduction and convection to remove heat, the thermal-dissipating effect is better if the contact area between the thermal-dissipating fins and air is larger. However, the contact area in the conventional wing-spanning thermal-dissipating device is restricted by the internal space of the electronic products. Therefore, it is difficult to increase the thermal-dissipating effect. This is particularly a problem for high-frequency electronic devices.
Consequently, it is an important subject to provide a sheet-combined thermal-dissipating device that can increase the contact area between the thermal-dissipating fins and air within a limited space.